Magic of love
by Satan Quinn
Summary: Sofia,Amber and James have a total new experience They go to Hogwarts and meet people they never thought they would. Sofia falls in love with a boy named Hugo and begins having her secrets with Harry Potter,her house trust partner. Amber and James make new friends. Friendship is love too you know. Secrets will be revealed and family reunited.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back now I'm going to make up the story along the way so hopefully it doesn't end up like my other one's. So this fan fiction is a bit different. I'm mixing together Harry Potter and Sofia the First.

Let's go.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sofia the first or Harry Potter.

°•~•°

Sofia, James and Amber all go ready. Today, they were going to Hogwarts. They all got accepted, all but Cedric. Cedric was a sorcerer, so he should've been the easiest one to enter. Sadly, he wasn't.

"Amber,hurry up!" James and Sofia called.

They have been homeschooled since James was bullied at Prep School, before Sofia became a princess. They don't have any friends because Amber decided not to interact with other students.

"I'm here, calm down." She said breathing heavily.

"Let's go then," Sofia said softly.

They made their way to the train station.

Sofia and James decided to leave their Royal ways behind and are wearing "peasant" clothing as Amber would say. Sofia is wearing some black jean shorts and a white shirt saying never again. James was wearing some baggy grey shorts and a black top. Amber just wore her casual green gown.

 _I'm scared,_ Sofia thought.

James could see the worry in her eyes.

"Sofia?" Amber said worried. She knew something was wrong.

"It's ok Sofia don't worry. " James reassured her.

"But…. I'm scared that.." She began," Never mind, it's stupid. "

"No, say it," James pleaded.

"I'm just afraid I won't make any friends."

"Oh Sofia, of course you will. Plus you have me and James." Amber said to her, trying to make her feel a little more comfortable.

"Well, here you are kids. Platform 9 ¾ " Our driver said.

They decided to tell their parents to stay home because they didn't want to see them cry.

"Goodbye," They said in unison.

The three were pretty scared to go into the wall. Sofia came up with a great idea.

"Look, why don't we go together. It's better instead of going alone. " Sofia told them.

"That's so smart!" Amber pointed out

"Sofia, I'm pretty sure you'll be in Gryffindor and by the looks of it Amber will be in Slytherin. " James chuckled.

"James! Anyway let's go"

All three ran into the wall together they came out through the other side. They were greeted by a tall man with a big beard. Hagrid. He told them to catch the train. He said that this time, it would be different. They would get the train to Hogwarts, get given their house and then their wands. It was pretty smart but was it worth it.

°•~•°

 **On the train**

Sofia, James and Amber were looking for a spot to sit down. The train was full but there were some spare seats here and there. James and Amber found two seats next to one another and decided to sit down. Sofia kept looking for a seat. Someone's bag was in the way and poor Sofia didn't see it, so she tripped. Her hair flipped in front of her face and most people on the train laughed. All of a sudden a voice comes, it was deep, so it was a boy.

"You shouldn't laugh at her. It's not her fault someone decided to leave their luggage in the way. " Sofia looked up to see a tallish boy with black hair and Brown eyes.

"Th-Thank you." She said shyly.

"It's ok," he began,stumbling on his words. He wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but I think it's going to change.," my name is Hugo. Nice to meet you," he helped Sofia get up and took her to find a seat.

"My name is Sofia." She said, smiling.

"Are you here alone?" He asked her.

"No. I'm here with my brother James and sister Amber. They are twins. " She answered him.

"Really? Cool. I have and older bro but he said that magic is for babies. He's stupid." Hugo told her, laughing

"That is so not true," she chuckled,"Thanks for um saving me back there."

"It was nothing. They shouldn't be messing with you like that. You are such a beautiful, sweet girl. I don't know how they could laugh at you." He told her, making her feel better.

"Aww that's so nice of you.". All of a sudden the train stops. "Looks like we arrived. I better go find my siblings, goodbye Hugo."

"Goodbye Sofia."

°•~•°

 **At Hogwarts**

"Welcome students. This, is Hogwarts. The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sofia began to wander off and not listen. She was very brave and not scared of many things. She was so lost I'm her thoughts that she didn't notice how far out she was until she heard a voice.

"Very brave and curious, for a new student."

She looked up to see a ginger haired girl and boy and a brown haired boy

"My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and This is Harry Potter" the ginger haired girl said.

"H-Hi. My name is Sofia. Pri-" she began but didn't finish.

"Hello Sofia," Ron said," we are in Gryffindor and I'm pretty sure the hat will tell you, you are too."

"Yea. Umm when you said your name, you were going to add something, what was it?" Harry asked, completely ignoring the fact she wasn't where she was meant to be.

"I was going to say Princess Sofia, but call me Sofia," their jaws dropped," I come from a royal family back in Enchantia but I decided to come here. I'm here with my brother and sister too."

"Wow." Harry said.

"You better get going to the hall to find your house. We'll take ya."

"Sofia? Sofia? Has anyone seen Sofia?" the teacher asked.

"She's here miss. She wandered off." Harry told her.

"No need to come closer Sofia,",the hat began," I can smell it from here. Gryffindor! "

"Congratulations," Ron whispered before going back to his dormitory.

 _What a crazy triplet._ She thought.

"James." James walked up and stood in front of the hat.

"Hufflepuff!" Well done., people said in the background.

"Amber"

"Slytherin!"

"Ugh," she moaned.

"And last but not least, Hugo."

"Ohhh hmmm," the hat said,"this is a tricky one. Wait no it isn't. Gryffindor! "

"Well that is everyone you will all get your wands later today. For now, please head to your dormitories. "

Everyone got up and left. Sofia decided to walk around again. She wanted to see Harry because she wanted to talk to him, about something. Something valuable

Sofia lied to her parents. She said she would leave her amulet at home but she didn't, she took it with her. It was a bad thing to do, she knew, but it was so she would feel close to home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Sofia the First.

°•~•°

Sofia, Amber and James sat in the library, flicking through books, seeing what they can discovery. It was the beginning of their second week at Hogwarts and they were doing ok.

"I wonder why we are here. " Amber said curiously.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well we don't have any ancestors that are witches or wizards." Amber told him.

"What?" He said, still confused.

"I see what Amber means. Everyone here is a witch or a wizard so how come you two are here?" Sofia explained

"Ohhh I get it."

"Aunt Tilly?" Amber said.

"Huh?" James and Sofia said in unison.

"Aunt Tilly is in this book. The book about past witches." Amber told them.

"That's how you two are here. Aunt Tilly was a witch. Wow." Sofia clarified.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here!" James began, Sofia gave a sad look," No offence. "

"It's ok James. Hey let's ask Hagrid." Sofia said as Hagrid walked by.

"Hey Hagrid," James shouted across the library.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asked politely.

Hagrid was a tall man with a big beard.

"I want to know, " she began, "Why am _I_ here?" She asked. Hagrid eyes turned from a happy expression, to a worried one.

"Umm, I'm afraid I cannot tell you. " Hagrid told her.

"Why?!" Amber said rudely.

"I can't!" He exclaimed. "I must go now!"

"Bummer. Looks like we'll never know. Sorry Sofia." James said

"I'm going to my dormitory. Bye." Sofia said, Holding back her tears.

°•~•°

Sofia sat in her room, wondering why Hagrid couldn't tell her. His words kept replaying in her mind," _I can't tell you, it may put you in danger. "_ She was worried.

Sofia started feeling a bit hot so took off her cloak. She was in her dormitory so it would be fine.

"Hey Sof," she turned around to see Harry and Hermione stood at her door.

"Can't you knock?" She chuckled

"Sorry," Hermione began.

"We were just going to-" he began but stumbled,"wow"

"Wow, what?" Sofia asked.

"The scar on your shoulder, it's beautiful." He said.

"Scar?" the girls said in unison.

"Yea. Your shoulder." He pointed out.

Sofia looked at her shoulder in the mirror,"it's….beautiful. "

"It looks like a star," Hermione added.

"I never knew it was here. "

"Anyway, we were going to see Hagrid, wanna come?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Why not." She answered.

Harry grabbed the invisibility blanket and threw it over them. Sofia decided to ask him some questions.

"Harry, where is your family? " she asked.

"Bad question!" Hermione said.

"It's ok. "He began," I had a complete family. A mother, father and my beautiful baby sister who I promised to protect with all my heart. One day something happened. My father died saving mother and I got hit. It left this scar on my head. I'm not sure whether my sister got a scar but later, my mother decided I was better off here, with Hagrid."

"So she, left you?" Sofia asked.

"No. She protected me. I was old enough to understand what happened but my sister was still young. My mother knew she would be safe as she wasn't a witch and my sister would be safe as long as she wouldn't find out. They went off to living in a village and I stayed with Hagrid,here, in Hogwarts."

"What was her name?" Hermione asked.

"Sofia. It was Sofia." Sofia looked shocked.

"No way it's me though. I doubt it. "

"Sofia are, you ok?" Harry asked.

"No. I hate being lied to."

"Who is lying to you?" Hermione questioned.

"Hagrid."

"Hagrid!" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"He isn't telling my why I'm here. He says, it'll put me in danger." She cried.

"Well Sofia,I'm glad he didn't tell you. I would hate seeing you in danger. You are like a sister to me." Harry told her. She smiled.

They reached Hagrid's "little house". They went in and sat down. Hagrid hadn't came back yet so they sat in silence waiting for his arrival.

Hagrid entered his house and jumped as he saw the 3 kids sat down.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"We just wanted to talk." Harry told him

"Everything ok Sofia?" Hagrid asked her.

"I wish. I have a question, what do you know about my father?"

He froze.

"Your father died. " she began to cry," to save your mother. You have a brother. I can't say anymore. "

"Why not?" Hermione questioned.

"She'll find out soon. She's a Gryffindor. But I'll give you little details. Your father is a wizard. Your mother is a muggle, muggle means a normal human, you have a brother that is one year older than you and that scar happened because you were hit."

 _Sounds a lot like my story_ Harry thought.

 _Sounds a lot like Harry's story_ Sofia thought.

"One last question. Does my brother attend Hogwarts?... "

"Yes. Yes he does…."

"Why can't you tell me the story?" Sofia begged.

"SOFIA STOP BEGGING ME I CAN'T TELL YOU AND END OF!" He shouted at her.

She felt weak inside and ran outside. She kept running through the halls but bumped into someone, she hoped it wasn't a teacher. And to her luck, it wasn't, it was Hugo.

"Sofia, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm f-fine. "

He placed his arms on her shoulders, she thought he was going to kiss her but instead, he pulls her in for a hug.

"It's ok to cry. " he began," I'll take you back to your room. Come on."

Sofia refused to talk, but blushed the entire way there. She was madly in love with Hugo and he was in love with her too.

°•~•°

She sat on her bed in silence. She tried seeing is Harry's story matched Hagrids. She wanted to know what happened.

"I have a dead father, you saved my mother. A brother, a year older than me, in this school. My mother who is normal. And I was raised in a village."

"Harry has a dead father who saved his mother. A sister a year younger,naked Sofia. His mother was normal and his sister was raised in a village. "

"The stories are very similar." She said, talking to her.

She was deep in thought…..

 _Could Harry be my brother?..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Sofia the first

°•~•°

James sat down in the library wondering where his sister was. He knew she had friends and he hoped it wouldn't be his worst enemy. Too his bad luck, it was.

Amber walked over to James. His expression not too excited.

"Hey James, I want you to meet Draco Malfoy. He's my new friend." Amber said, smiling her heart out.

"I know who he is Amber! And I don't think you should be hanging around with him!" James exclaimed.

"Why not?" Amber asked while Draco was smirking in the background.

" because he isn't as innocent as you think! He's the one who picks on me Amber ! Watch out! He'll turn his back on you." James told her in a fury.

"James, I doubt it!" He already knew his twin sister's stubbornness.

He wished Sofia was there. She would be

perfect in this situation. She and Harry have "experience" with Draco. _I haven't seen her in a while_ James thought. Sofia had trapped herself in her room and only came out for her lessons,but then she wouldn't even talk. She only allowed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hugo to go in to talk to her. She would let James but he decided to stay out of her business. And Amber, well she tries to find out because she is nosy but Sofia keeps her out.

°•~•°

Sofia reread the stories in her mind. They fit together so perfectly. She sat in her bed deep in thought, but it shortly broken by a knock.

"Who is it?" She said sweetly.

"It's me. Hugo." He said, walking in through the door.

"What's wrong Hugo?" She asked. He looked upset, or was it just her.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. " he told her.

"Oh sorry, it's just me." She smiled," so what brings you here?"

He sat down on her bed sitting very close to her.

"I just wanna talk to you, is that a crime?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think it is. Shall I call the police?" She joked.

"No bars can hold me back, especially from a girl like you." He smiled.

"I think I should call an ambulance." She carried on joking.

"I'll still see you, even if I'm a dead man." He continued.

"You're crazy."

"I am a clown." He chuckled.

"I'll bring in the circus for you." She laughed.

"Use your magic!" He told her.

"Why, because you think you're _magical_. " she teased.

"I fell right into that one didn't I?" He asked, laughing.

"Yup." All of a sudden Hugo leans in and kisses Sofia. She kisses him back but he breaks the kiss shortly after..

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" he began before she cut him of,

"It's ok." She told him, "well I've arranged to meet someone, so I better get going."

"Ok well I am meeting up with James your brother. We are working on homework from potions class. See ya"

In an instance, they both left her room and went their separate ways.

°•~•°

Sofia made her way to Harry's room. She needed to talk to him about what Hagrid told them. She wanted the truth.

She knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey, " she began then glanced over seeing her brother sat there." Oh hey Jakes what are you doing here?"

"It's Draco. Him and Amber are best friends. I don't think that's a good thing." He stated.

They all knew he was up to no good.

"I'll speak to amber," she began," oh and Hugo is waiting in the library so you two can work on a project together for potions class."

"Oh yea. See ya later guys, " he said," see ya later sis," he said walking by her and planting a kiss on her check. He truly loved his sisters.

"So Sof, what brings you here?" Ron asked.

"I think I have an idea." Harry answered him.

"is it about Hagrid? "Hermione asked.

" yea," Sofia answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked utterly confused. He wasn't there so Harry decided to explain to him.

"Remember my story?" Harry asked him

"Yea." He responded.

"Well Sofia has a similar story. A brother, a year older. A father who died saving his mother and she lived in a village." Hermione began," and.. Harry's sister's name is Sofia."

"Ohhh I see. Very similar." Ron responded.

"Yup. Well we are Gryffindor's, we'll find the answer." Harry said brightly.

"I think I found it out." She said uncomfortably.

When she was walking to Harry's room to go see Hagrid, she went past dumbledor and Hagrid. She overheard their conversation.

"What were they saying?" Ron asked.

"That umm " she began not knowing how to say what she heard.

"Spit it out." Harry said, it gave her an idea of how to tell him.

"You are very eager brother." She said smiling. They all looked shocked.

"Brother?" Hermione questioned.

"Yup." she smiled. All of a sudden she was tackled by Harry. Him hugging her so tightly.

"My biological sister." He cried.

"Love you bro," she said crying in happiness

"Love you too sis." He said back to her.

Strangers become friends, friend's become family.

°•~•°

 **Hey guys another chapter is out. Sorry that it's later than you want, I've started school again. So I'll try and post another chapter by Friday. I'm busy on the weekend.**

 **Stay Magical?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Sofia the first. All credit goes to rightful owners.

°•~•°

 **Question:** Does this technically mean harry is a prince as his mother married the king of enchancia making her a queen and Sofia a princess also why did their mum take Sofia with her but leave Harry by himself with Hagrid or whoever?

 **Answer:** Yes it does mean Harry is a Prince. And she left him with Hagrid because she knew that Snape would be back so as long as Harry was with Hagrid he would be fine because Harry and his father were the most powerful" out of _EVERY_ witch and wizard but Sofia is powerful too but she was young. So basically she did it to keep them out of danger.

If anyone else has questions, don't be afraid to ask.?

°•~•°

James and Amber sat in silence in the library. Sofia had called them and told them to wait for her, that she has news. A few moments later Sofia walked up to them with Harry by her side.

"Hey Sof," James said brightly," what is so urgent you need to tell us?"

"Well it's about me and Harry " she said, flashing a smile at them.

"Oh my god, you two are together?" Amber said in excitement.

"Um, no." Harry said, confused by the fact that amber seemed happy that they were "together" yet she didn't 100% like Harry.

"Then what is it? "James asked, his curiosity building up.

"After weeks of trying to find out about my father, I discovered that Harry, is my….brother " their expressions changed to a shocked one.

James was happy for his little sister but is scared she'll leave him for Harry. And Amber, Amber is just purely shocked.

James stood up and walked to Harry. He stretched his arm out for a handshake.

"Congrats, " he said and Harry gave him a ' _thanks'_ smile.

Sofia gave James a big hug holding him tighter than she ever has. "Don't worry," she began whispering, "I won't leave you" it's almost as if she read his mind.

"Hey Sofia, "

She turned around instantly to the voice she heard, calling her name.

"Hugo," she said warmly.

"Sofia, who's this? " James asked, worrying his sister would fall into the wrong hands.

"This is Hugo. He is actually a prince, like you James." Sofia smiled.

James smiled back to her but he knew he had to "inspect" him.

"Well I need to speak to Sofia and Harry. Also Ron and Hermione would be helpful in this situation. "

By Hugo's reaction, there was a conflict.

Sofia and Harry had the same reaction

"Oh No! "They said in unison.

" We better get going. " Harry began, "Sofia you know where."

"Wait! " James shouted before they left,"this sounds dangerous, I have to go. Sofia is my little sister I care about her."

"You can't come! Sofia wouldn't want you to get hurt." Harry said.

"And me and harry will make sure of that. Harry is her older brother he loves her like you. " Hugo said.

"Don't worry James, Harry has experience. " Sofia reassured, "and so do I" she whispered to herself. No one knew about the secret library except aunt Tilly.

°•~•°

Sofia, Hugo, Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in their secret hide-out. Hugo didn't know about this place yet. To be honest Hugo didn't know a lot about Sofia.

"Ok Hugo, spit it out!" Hermione said, kind of harshly.

"Well, I over heard Snape…" before he could finish Harry shot up

"SNAPE! Sofia you can't be part of this." Harry ordered.

Sofia didn't know it was Snape who harmed our family, Harry was thinking. But she was about to reveal the truth, that she did.

"I can! Because it was Snape!" Sofia began "we won't let him hurt anyone else."

"But Sofia he'll be out to get you. Why do you think he's back?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Can I finish!" Hugo shouted, their attentions drew back to him," he isn't alone thought. He has a partner in crime…"

" The one who shall not be named? " Ron chimed in.

Hugo gave a slight nod.

"You're talking about Voldemort!" The girls said in unison

They had been making some research together about him.

"How?" Harry asked.

"We researched him." Hermione answered.

"I found out a little more about Voldemort." Everyone looked at Sofia with a questioning look.

"He was with Snape when our family died. He shot shot dad and mom. Snape, shot us. _He_ wants us dead."

"And so they are back to finish off their dirty work." Ron said.

"Exactly, but this time we are ready," Hermione continued.

"This time you can prepare," Hugo carried on."

"This time we will defeat them," Sofia said, finishing off their little thoughts, or so _she_ thought.

"And this time, I will protect my family no matter what. " Harry ended.

"But you only have me, here, who else is there in our family I don't know about?" Sofia asked.

"James and Amber." He clarified.

All of a sudden Sofia got a "scare" and James came rushing in. It's this kind of telepathy if something bad will happen to the kingdom it will alert Sofia which will alert James.

"James?" Everyone but Sofia said in unison.

"The kingdom will be in trouble!" James exclaimed.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Snape and Voldemort aren't going after me, they are going after the kingdom. "Sofia explained.

"And without the kingdom you have no one and nothing and they'll attack you by surprise." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"THAT IS IT!" Hugo shouted! "Sofia, I will make sure your kingdom will survive! They are not going to ruin it. You mean too much to me."

Everyone stared and smiled. He was clearly….in love. And she was too.

°•~•°

 **I am so sorry for the lateness of this part. I know it's short but I decided to post a little bit just to have because I'm really busy. I have exams now. Last week I had my two maths exams, my science exam too and this week and the next I have my 2 or 3 English exams. Sorry again. Forgive me**

 **Hope you are having a great day**

 **Stay magical**

 **Gabbie**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Sofia the first or Harry Potter

°•~•°

Sofia woke up the next day to a light knock on her door.

She opened it to reveal a very worried Dumbledor.

"Professor Dumbledor? What brings you here?" she asks very confused.

"I'm worried about you. Your grades are slipping. Is everything ok?"

"Family problems sir. I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to pay attention. I have other things on my mind." she answers.

He smiles and leaves her to her peace.

Sofia begins thinking about the kingdom and what's happening there right now. She feels like catching a train and going there to save them,but she can't. She begins crying.

Hugo enters her room and notices she's crying. He runs to her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Sofia, what's wrong? " he asks,extremely worried.

"I - I need to go back to enchantia." she cries harder.

He grasps her shoulders and stops hugging her,still keeping her close to him.

She couldn't help herself so she kisses him. She's madly in love and doesn't want to leave him.

He kisses her back and the kiss gets more passionate. They could keep kissing for hours but the would need to breathe.

Hugo slowly pulls away to catch his breath. He plants his forehead on hers.

"Sofia, I … love you" he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too Hugo."

°•~•°

 **There you go guys, we have a bit more Hugfia action. Sorry this is late. My phone doesn't turn on so I'm resorting to using my mother's ever so often. It's hard for me to upload. And yes, I know the story is boring and pretty crap but I'm trying I swear. Well thanks for reading and being patient.**

 **Stay Magical**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sofia the first or Harry Potter.**

 **°•~•°**

Sofia sat in her room silently. She was trying to process what just happened. One moment she's crying about her family being in danger and the next she's kissing the boy, _Prince,_ called Hugo. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She told him she loves him, but to her shock he loves her too. She begins to wonder about how she didn't notice. She was oblivious to his feelings towards her. I mean he was always very overprotective, always visited her (in _her room)._

Sofia laid back and breathed. She couldn't be thinking about Hugo right now, even though that sounded harsh, but she has to think about her family at this moment in time.

She needed to talk to Harry and James (maybe Amber).

Right on cue there was a knock on the door and three familiar faces entered, Harry, James and Amber. I swear they read her mind.

"Sofia? We need to talk." James said quickly, his voice was gentle, she knew what the problem was.

"I know," she said, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back the tears.

Harry noticed she was deeply upset. He sat beside her and pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed in his chest. She was happy and Lucky to have two very protective brothers and a beautiful sister, by her side.

"We- We need to go b-back to Enchantia" Sofia said choking on her tears.

There was silence for a few moments, then Amber broke it.

"Sofia is right," James and Harry gave her a worried look, they knew it was true but it was dangerous, " our family is in danger. We can't sit here and do nothing. We have to be strong, get up on our 2 feet and fight. Not just for the castle and our family, but for the village too. They could possibly be endangered. Voldemort and Snape will _not_ have the last laugh, and they _definitely WILL NOT_ hurt Sofia nor anyone else."

"wow Amber I never knew you had it in you," James began," but we are helpless against Voldy and Snake." he laughed at the nicknames he gave them.

"Wow way to be motivational!" Harry scolded.

Sofia finally spoke, soft and low but loud enough for them to hear her," we're not helpless. They are. They think we are unprepared but really they won't be surprising us,"

"we'll be surprising them." Amber finished.

"Ok, " James began " we need a plan."

Harry nodded in agreement. They decided they better get some breakfast before planning. Harry also came up with the brilliant idea of bringing Hermoine and Ron along. Draco decided to come and help plan, much to James' dismay and Hugo tagged along. They were the perfect group to defeat the two monsters.

°•~•°

 **OK ok i know it's short but I had to put something out. The next chapter may be short too but it'll just be them getting ready to leave for Enchantia and the one after will hopefully be longer and it'll be the fight scene. I'm not going to put them planning it,in, because it'll give it away and the battle will be boring. Sorry for the delay again. Still haven't got a new phone.**

 **Keep reading and don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **Stay Magical**

 **Gabbie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sofia the first or Harry Potter.**

 **°•~•°**

8 students. 4 first year and 4 second year. 2 dangerous wizards.

Sofia, Harry, James, Amber, Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Draco.

Sofia,Harry,Hugo and Draco - incredibly strong with magic and highest grade in DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts)

James,Amber and Hermione - Incredibly smart. Good with knowledge and charms is their specialty.

They sat in the library, noses in book, trying to discover as much knowledge possible

Sofia was reading a book about minds and Shields and what to do.

"Hugo…" Sofia said softly, he looked up into her eyes and gave her a nod to continue " when are they attacking?"

"In a few weeks time. 3 to be exact" Hugo told her hesitantly.

"That's enough time" Draco murmured, Amber heard him.

"Enough time for what?" she asked.

"Ok as much as I hate Harry and James I'm here to help " James furrowed an eyebrow while Harry sat silently trying not to pull out his wand and hex him," and as much as Hugo can be oblivious ," Sofia grimaced, "Ron and Hermione are just the most annoying out of all and Sofia can be naive and dumb... " that was the last straw, he was cut off.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE HERE TO HELP THEN DON'T INSULT US!" Harry shouted.

Sofia held back her tears. She couldn't believe that Amber was allowing this.

"I have homework to do. I'll be in my dorm" Sofia found that her dorm room would always be her escape because she didn't have any room mates surprisingly.

She gathered her book and formally walked out. Amber noticed she was upset and decided to follow her.

"Stay here, I'll sort her out." Amber said.

She found Sofia at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Before she entered Amber called out to her.

"Sofia… " Sofia turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Did you just not see what happened? Your _boyfriend_ insulted me and all my friends. He also insulted your brother! And all you did what sit there and allow that to happen! "

"Sofia , I… " she began but was cut off by James.

"Cut it Amber. Sofia has a point. If you're not going to help and you're going to allow your pathetic boyfriend to insult us then maybe you should stop helping. We can handle it. We have Harry, Hermione and Ron who are experienced. "

"But what about dad.?"

"we'll be fine. You need some time to think on your actions. Once you are ready to be a true sister, then come and apologise." James said firmly.

"Now could you leave, I'm trying to enter my common room and I can't since you're here. All except you and Draco are Gryffindor's and we wish to be left alone. Now leave!" Sofia shouted, tears in her eyes.

Amber left in a mardy and went back to Draco who comforted her.

The group entered the common room and found it to be full. They have their own little corner where they always sit. Students shifted so they could sit in their seat. Sofia was the last one in, when she entered and closed the door, she fell to her knees and began crying. All heads turned to look at her. Hugo rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. They embraced in a hug and a few were in awe. Sofia cried in his shoulder. Once she had settled, Hugo helped her up and they walked over to the rest of the group. He sat down and she say on his lap, not breaking the hug.

"You ok, Sof?" James asked.

"Yea. Just had to get it out of me." she smiled and broke her hug with Hugo.

"Sofia!" she heard Hermione scream," how could you not tell me?!"

They all burst laughing.

"Congratulations, little sis. Glad you're happy" Harry said.

"Thanks big Bro. " she said to him.

"Well enough of that. Lord Voldie is still out there" Ron reminded.

"Right!" Hugo said.

"Well Lord Voldemort, Why is he a Lord, like really. He's just a worthless piece of shit, attacking me and my Bro. "

"Language love" Sofia blushed when Hugo called her love.

"she has a point tho. He is a piece of shit" Harry exclaimed.

"Language " Hermione said.

"Sorry Mione " the group giggled

"Anyway Sofia, continue" James said

"Ok well, Voldie is good with going into people's minds and shit like that. I'm not sure what it is but I have a solution" Harry and Hermione caught on with the plan and continued.

"We should start doing occummencly * _ **sorry if spelt wrong***_ and… " he was cut off by Ron.

"What's occummencly? " he asked.

"occummencly is a way to help re-in-force our minds. Let's say it like that. It'll help us build strong Shields to protect our memories. Especially from Voldemort. " Hermione explained

"and I have the perfect teacher " Harry began," her name is - FUCK! " Harry shouted, grabbing hold of his head.

"Shit! "Sofia shouted, grabbing hold of her shoulder.

"Fucking Voldemort " Hermione murmured under her breath.

Everyone in the common room stared at them. Sofia fell to her knees and throbbed in pain.

"Sofia!" Hugo shouted.

"AHHHH" Sofia and Harry screamed in perfect unison.

After a few minutes Sofia collapsed to the floor. Laying down in pain.

"Sofia what is it?" Hugo asked her.

"My scar" she said, loud enough for Harry to hear.

"you have a scar?" Harry asked.

"Yea. On my shoulder."

"FUCKING VOLDEMORT!" Harry, Hermione and Ron shouted in unison.

Everyone gasped.

Harry kneeled down beside Sofia and comforted her with his words.

"Hugo, take Sofia to her room. Make sure she rests. I'm used to the pain but she clearly isn't. I'll get Madam Pomfrey there soon. "

Hugo nodded, he picked Sofia up, bridal style, and took her to her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

They reached her room and he lay her down but she didn't want to let go. With some convincing she reluctantly let go. Hugo kissed her and told her that she'd be alright. Soon enough Harry and the others arrived with Madam Pomfrey.

"She should be alright but make sure to give her the pain relief potion when she wakes up."

Sofia had fallen asleep before they came so it was a bit calmer.

"Ok. Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Harry said.

"Please. You can call me Poppy." she smiled. She left the room and they sat down on some chairs. Hugo was sat beside Sofia, her hand in his. She looked so peaceful.

"Well let's leave her to her peace. We have a teacher to find. "

"Who?" James asked.

"Tonks. "

They all smiled


End file.
